The Story of A Girl
by icexxangel
Summary: Hitomi meets a boy named Matt. Soon, they drift apart so what happens when they meet again?


Crystal: *smiles all weird*Ok so hello people, so…hope you like my fanfic, it's my first so go easy!

Matt: *cuts her off*and no..it's not about HER*points to Crystal*if your wondering*grins*

Crystal: ok then..next time DON'T cut me off..well..anyways..I don't mind flames just tell me why and the next one will be better :D

The Story of a Girl

       It was the year 2004, I was currently moving a lot now. I wasn't very happy about this, I had to leave my first school, and all my friends, and move.. then move again..and so on. Well, I went to this one school, and I'll never forget the people I met and the times I shared with some people. It was a great year, a great year it surely was, until I lost a great friend.. and now I'll tell you the story.

     ~*~I hopped out of my mom's car and stood in front of my new highschool, as always, I hadn't known anyone, yet. I walked upon the cemented ground. My eyes scanned the front of the school. I wasn't thinking strait and my eyes were peeled upon the school, my stomach felt like it was going to melt. I felt nervous. My first time here, what if something were to happen. I sighed and kept walking. All of a sudden and found my self on the ground in front of a boy, a cute one too. I went red in the face and then smiled. He helped me up and we started to talk.

"Hi, I am new to this school, my name is Hitomi, and you?"

I asked shyly. He answered in a loud and clear voice.

"Hello Hitomi, my name is Matt, well..I can show you around..I you'd like me to."

He said, and of course, I said yes. He showed me around and helped me meet some new people.  We ended up in two of the same classes, Chemistry and Phys-ed. We hung out for almost the whole day, until the end. He and I were supposed to walk home from school together. I was so happy that I met new people and got along with them all that I totally forgot I was to walk with him. He waited for quite awhile then left after about 20 minutes standing in the cold crisp weather. 

       The next day I arrived at school. I walked into the yard and looked around for Matt, I couldn't find him anywhere.  I looked around for about 10 minutes and finally found him under a tree. He looked upset and angered. I sat down beside him and asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer me. I asked him once again and he ignored it as if I weren't there. I didn't know what I might have done.

"Matt, can you please tell me what I did?"

I asked and he answered.

"Leave me alone.."

He said and I felt brokenhearted I got up and walked away, I didn't look back because I'd feel worse. I kept walking and walking. I spent the whole day with some other friends with out setting my glance upon Matt. I felt like disappearing when ever I heard his name. I went three days without talking to Matt, and the whole weekend. 

      The Monday after that week when I arrived at school that morning I looked around for Matt, I looked everywhere I knew of, but he wasn't to be found. I walked over to one of his friends, Tai, and I asked him where he was, and he told me that he moved to a different school. I felt like crying, I felt so bad. I hadn't gotten to apologize for something I couldn't even remember. I looked at Tai in silence thinking about what might have happened. Just then it hit me, I remembered, and I felt even worse. I had forgot. It felt like falling over and breaking into tears. I was so sad. I walked around the school yard thinking about him.

      It's been years since I last saw him. By then I was married and had a wonderful child, his name was Matt, after my beloved friend who helped me meet new people and survive the rest of my high school days. Matt is now 13, and he very great and helps a lot. My husband died about two years ago and I haven't gotten married again, and I probably wont ever again. 

       A beautiful Saturday I was walking down the streets of Tokyo minding my own business ..BAM ..I had crashed into someone, I looked up to see who it was, and guess who?! It was him, it was Matt! I was so happy I couldn't even speak. It was weird though, seeing him for the first time in years. I hardly could notice it was him. I invited him over for coffee and to talk a bit, and so he did. We talked for a long time and it ended up that he had gotten married to a lovely girl named Mimi. He introduced me to her and she is a very good person, and we ended up being good friends also. From then on, we'd been the best of friends

Crystal: okkies, well that was it :D I hope y'all liked it..please review..even flames ;)

Matt: *rolls eyes*stop trying to act like an add girl...*nods*

Crystal: *smacks Matt*shut up..their not supposed to know that..it's a secret..shhh!*grins*

Eve: Ahem…as I was editing this ficcy I didn't see my name for editing! *cries* So I added it meself ^_^


End file.
